Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130918182927
..............................................................Dziwne zmiany............................................... Więc wyszłam ze sszkoły i odetchnęłam pełną piersią. Khe... khe... świeże powietrze. Obok szkoły stała grupka dziewczyn, elegancko je wyminęłam i zatrzymałam się dopiero przy pasach. Lewo. Prawo. Lewo. (Bezpieczeństwo!) Nic nie jedzie. Byłam w połowie pasów, gdy usłyszałam motor. A on zachamował dosłowinie 2 mm, od mojego buta! Lil: Czy ciebie do reszty poje**ło?! Mogłeś mnie przejechać! --: Taki był wstępny plan. Ten głos. Czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Podwieźdź cię? Lil: Co będziesz z tego miał? Kas: Przyjem... Lil: Gadaj, już. Bez ściemy degeneracie. (Słowo z innego opowiadania.) Zmierzyłam go od stup do głowy. Siedział na świetnej maszynie. Mocny silnik. -** Aż mi go szkoda. Ale jak coś dotyczące Marshalla, możesz go uderzyć>?** Lil: ( Dla mnie spoko.) To powiesz? Kas: Eh... Miałem cię zawieść do mojej kuzynki, żeby więcej się dowiedziała o tym idiocie. Lil: Idiocie? Znam chyba tylko ciebie. - zamyślona mina i lekki uśmieszek. Kas: Chodzi o tego niebieskowłosego. Ma dziwny kolor włosów. -** On sam jest dziwny** Lil: Powiedział koleś z czerwonymi włosami. A poza tym Alexy, ma niebieskie włosy. -** Marshall ma granatowe włosy naturalnie.** Lil: A i "Ten idiota" ma naturalnie 'Granatowe' włosy. Kas: Widać, że to jest dla ciebie ktoś więcej. Lil: Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że ty i Amber jesteście małżeństwem. Z gracją obeszłam motor dookoła i weszłam na chodnik. Szłam tak i byłam już w połowie drogi, gdy nasz\ła mnie myśl. Lil: Atrix, co znaczyla ta ostania wizja w której potworna ja ganiam Kasa? -**Ta wizja miała się zdarzyć wczoraj, bo coś się zdarzyło. Ale pojawił się Marsh i zmienił całą przyszłość. Bo widzisz nie wszystkie wizje są trafione, zakłucić je mogą istoty nie z świata śmiertelników. Tak, jak na przykład jakiś demon czy gargulec. Przyszłość stele się zmienie, nie ma ustalonej wersji życia.** Lil: Aha... To dość proste. Ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. -**Wal śmiało** Lil: Dlaczego wcześniej tego dnia w szkole, byłaś taka straszna, taka "Zła"? -** Wiedziałam, że o to zapytasz. Ale chodzi zgrubsza o to, że pas inaczej nazywany Okslionem. Emituje złą magię. Jestem tu uwięciona 400 lat, zdąrzyłam nasiąknąć tą mocą, moge się sama stąd wydostać, ale tylko dzięki osobie trzeciej. W tym przypadku jesteś nią ty. Wystarczyło by moc miała na ciebie dość duży wpływ, a mogła bym się uwolnić. Ale zanim mnie tu zamknięto ktoś powiedział mi: 'Dwie drogi są do ucieczki wyznaczone. Jedna śmiercią i nienawiścią, na trupach zbudowana. Drugą zaś pomoże istota ci bliska, jedyna. Druga ścieżka to wyzwanie, ponieważ moc pasa pozytywną się stanie. ' Więc, gdy przez twoje oczy zobaczyłam jedyną mi bliską osobe. Moc ulotniła się ze mnie, ale w każdej chwili może powrócić. ** Lil: Podsumowując, jak jakaś poderwie Marshalla, moc powróci. Ty mnie zabijesz i sama się uwolnisz. -**Ta.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Skończyłyśmy rozmowe, bo stałam przed domem. Drzwi otwarte na oścież? Włamywacz? -**Masz pas** Lil: Racja. Weszłam cichutko do domu, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Pas w pogotowiu, powoli przeszukałam wszystkie pomieszczenia. Pusto. Mój pokój pusto. Może po prostu nie zamknęłam drzwi. Hmm... Opuściłam ręce, pas wrócił do pierwotnej formy, a ja rozmyślalam czy zamknęłam drzwi. --: BUU!! Lil: Aaaaaa! Ki ja! Powaliłam osobnika sierpowym w twarz. ---: A-a-ł. Na ziemi leżał nie kto inny jak Marshall. Lil: Co tu robisz? Marsh: Leże. - powiedział... leżąc. heh... Lil: Co ogólnie robisz w "moim domu"? Jak tu się dostałeś? Marsh: Okno w łazięce. A przy okazji ładna bielizna. - powiedział wstając na równe nogi. Lil: ... -,- Wypad. Marsh: Co? - zapytał zdziwiony. Lil: Wypad mi z tąd. Złapałam go za ręke i pociągnęłam do drzwi. To nie było takie trudno, bo leciał. Otworzyłam drzwi i wypchnęlam go z domu. ... Lil: ... Puścisz moją ręke? Marsh: Nie. +: A odciąć Ci, ją skarbie? Znów prawie upadłam tym razem ja byłam szybsza i podbarłam się pasem. Lil: Khe. Khe. To nic, choć boli ciągle tak samo. Marsh: Aha. A i skarbie nie odcinaj mi ręki. lepiej jej. Lil: A weź spadaj na drzewo. Puścił mnie więc szybko zatrzasnęłam drzwi i pobiegłam pozamykać wszystkie okna. Przy tym w moim pokoju pukał w szybkę on. Marsh: Wpuść mnie. - powiedział stłumionym głosem z oczami szczeniaczka, w tym przypadku nietoperka. Lil: Nie. Idź się przygotować na impreze. Zasunęłam rolete. Teraz wystarczyło się umyć i wybrać ciuchy. Weszłam do łazięki i zdjęłam bluzkę, właśnie miałam zdejmowaś stanik, ale przed tem spojrzałam w lustro i sprawdzałam czy mam tłuste włosy. A tam w odbiciu, w szybie siedzi Marshall. Lil: Wyp.... Idź z tąd! Zasunęłam i tą rolete. Lil: Dlaczego go było widać w lustrze? -** Jest w 2/5 wampirem.** Lil: A pozostałlość. -** Przeciez ci tłumaczył! A niech stracę. 2/5 -demon, 2/5 - wampir i 1/5 człowiek** Lil: taa... Rozebrałam się do końca i wzięłam prysznic. wyszłam po jakiś 15 min. Nie zawijałam włosów są za krótkie. ubralam szlafrok i wyszłam z łazięki, przechodząc prosto do mojego pokoju. Zatrzymałam się przed szafą. Lil: Co ubieramy>? -** Coś modnego, sexsownego ale i z gustem.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Zaczęłam przekopywać szafę. No to tak... Turkusowa koszulka z dekoltem, czarne szorty, szare getry, ciemnobrązowe kazaki z paskami, oczywiście czarne kocie uszy i jakaś czarna marynarka. Szhit, mam tylko tą od Kastiela, co mnie trzeciego dnia szkoły odprowadził do domu. No trudno. -** Połóż rzeczy na łóżku, musimy coś najpierw zjeść.** Lil: Racja. W tej chwili usłyszałam głośne burczenie brzucha. Obie się zaśmiełyśmy. Zeszłam na dół i zjadłam makaron z serem. Włosy mi wyschły, weszłam na górę i ubrałam się. Powoli włożyłam jeszcze nie używane kozaki. Lil: Strasznie uciskają. -** Rozchodzą się** Lil: Racja. Która to godzinka? Pasem wzięłam telefon z szafki, trzy nieodebrane połączenia, Sms i godzina 16.30. Połączenia od Nata- skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Kasa- a ten skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Alexyego- ciekawe po co dzwonił? Sms od Kasa- "O 16.45. wyjdź przed dom." Lil: Nie mam zamiaru. -** to co robimy?** Lil: Telewizja? -** Telewizja** Zeszłam na dół, zebrałam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do torebki, położyłam ją obok siebie i włączyłam telewizor. Włączyłam na kreskówki, mój ulubiony sposób na spędzanie czasu. Cartoon Network i leci właśnie "Pora na Przygodę!" Yay! Odcinek "Bad Little Boy". Już wiem skąd kojarzyłam Marshalla. -** Dlaczego tam jest Marshall? I śpiewa z jakąś blondyną?!** Lil: To kreskówka. Narysowane postacie, wymyślony scenariusz. A ta blondyna to Fionna/. Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego akurat Marshall jest w tej bajce? -** Nie wiem, w Nocosferze mówił, że będzie grać w filmie.** Lil: Nocosfera? Już wiem! Autor zrobił postać na jego podstawie. Bo cały serial powstał około 1980 roku, a mówiłaś, że jest tu od 100 lat. Atrix nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Godznia 16.50. No cóż i tak miałam już wychodzić. Wzięłam torebkę, otworzyłam drzwi i szybko je zamknęłam. -** Dlaczego zamknęłaś drzwi?** Lil: Bo mi się nie dobrze zrobiło. -** Daj spokój.** Lil: No dobra. - powiedziałam głosem krzywdzonego człowieka. Za drzwiami stał Marshall w niezłych ciuchach. Czarne jensy. Czarna marynarka i biała koszula, wyjęta do połowy ze spodni. Marsh: Łał łanie, wygląda- cie. Lil: Dzięki. +: Naprawdę? Dziękuje kochanie! I znów zwinęłam się z bólu i znów ruszyłam ręką i pas mnie uratował. Marsh: W porządku? Lil: Khe. No. Nie uwierzysz co przed chwilą oglądałyśmy. Marsh: Co? Lil: Pora na Przygodę... Odcienek "Bad Little Boy". Marsh: A.... E... Ja... Lil: Spoko, kochasiu. Marsh: Idziemy piękna? Lili ty też możesz iść. Lil: Ha Ha. -** powiedz mu tak: O jakie to słodkie! Dziękuje! i pocałuj go w policzek.** Lil: (Dobra.) Atrix karze ci przekazać: O jakie to słodkie! dziękuje! I po... Nie zrobie tego! Marsh: What? Lil: Atrix kazała mi cię pocałować. Marsh: Spoko całuj. Nie bój się, nie gryze. Lil: A może jednak. Szybkim ruchem pocałowałam go w policzek, a potem wycierałam język ręką. Wyglądalam jak prawdziwy kot. Nagle jakby z nikąd podszedł do nas Kastiel. Kas: Nikt więcej? Lil: A skąd ty tu? Kas: Miałaś wyjść, przysłałem ci Sms'a. Lil: A ja ci odesłałam odpowiedź. Marshall złapał mnie w talii i powiedział łagodnie do Kastiela. Marsh: Spokojnie, stary. To nie jest nikt szczegulny... Lil: (Uffffffff...) Marsh:To tylko moja dziewczyna. W tej chwili obudziły się we mnie uczucia Atrix. I powiedziała dwa zdania za mnie. Lx: Nie przesadzaj, Kastiel nie musisz się denerwować. Marshall i ja to tylko p---- Powróciłam już ja. Lil: P---rzyajciele. ( Jak to zrobiłaś?) -** Nie wiem. Marshall powiedział to co powiedział, a mi samo się wyrwało.** Lil: ( Już raz tak było.) -**Pamiętam** Chłopcy wymieniali się zdaniami, które ze strony Kastiela były coraz ostrzejsze, a od Marshalla, łagodne, a zarazem urażające dumę czerwonej małpy. Lil: Cicho! Czego chciałeś Kas? Kas: Dać ci prezent. Lil: Nie chce nic, od ciebie. Kas: A jednak masz na sobie moją marynarkę. Spojrzał na mnie znacząco i z miną "Zaraz będzie moja" i "Odczep się frajerze". Lil: Trudno. Kas: Co?! Stanął zdziwiony, gały mu wychodziły z orbit. A Marshall? -** Stoi i śmieje się w niebogłosy, nie zaraz on odleci.** Lil: (CO?!) Złapałam chłopaka za jego jasno niebieską rękę i ściągnęlam go na ziemie. Fajne>? Może być, bo wiecie, nie wiem co pisać!